


For you, the shadows fight

by rip1009



Series: Requiem for a fool. His Dark Chronicles. [10]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Lord have mercy on us all I try something with chapters, Love, M/M, More tags to follow, Sex, Violence, angsty little piece, vampires and their angst, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip1009/pseuds/rip1009
Summary: Nicolas and Santiago living in Madrid and the past still catching on them. Also known, as my attempt to flesh out more on this tragic ship of mine, Nicolas and Santiago aka the Santiago from IWTV because I love these two so much and they deserved better than what they've got.





	For you, the shadows fight

**Author's Note:**

> (( because why not, here is a playlist for these two: link here https://monsieur-nicolas-de-lenfent.tumblr.com/post/178893221668/playlist-nicolas-santiago-tiago-but-i  
> also,comments are welcomed, loved, treasured :3)

The sun had set over their small villa. Nicolas could hear very well the crickets and lingered in the embrace of his beloved fledgling. He was an early riser but he loved to procrastinate especially under the current circumstances. He felt the strong body of his 'Tiago pressed tight against his, those strong hands under his chest. He felt safe, content. Nicolas dared to say he was happy. He was building a life together with a man who loved him. Nicolas pulled the younger vampire closer, purring as those soft, plump lips began kissing his back, that spot between his shoulder blades. He felt a stirring in his blood. Stronger than hunger, love and yearning with each kiss and scrap of fang across his skin.

"You're finally awake" Santiago smirked continuing his ministrations. He knew his maker's preferences by now just like he knew his own. He knew his heart like he knew his own.

"I woke earlier but I enjoy staying with you like this" Nicolas turned gently, wrapping his arms across those broad shoulders, his lips hungry for those inviting lips. It was slow and sensual, testing and pushing, hips undulating under the sheets as both men searched for a way to bring their bodies together quicker, hungry for this union the same way they hungered for blood. Nicolas teased, tongue licking and flicking over a fang, letting the sharp tooth press into soft flesh, blood bedding and flowing between them. He felt his body pressed to the mattress, molding himself under that perfect weight. His heart and soul sang as his child deepened the kiss, hand travelling expertly to his growing erection. Moans filled their room and they consumed their passion as the moon had traded earlier place with the glowing sun.

"It wouldn't kill you to add some color, _amor mio_ " Santiago tested with a grin of his face as Nicolas put on a dark shirt. He was familiar with his maker's taste in clothing but he wanted to see that body draped in gentler colors. He wore the black and the dark like a cloak to harden his soul, a soul so gentle, the music which matched his words and poems. He didn't insisted. He wondered if Nicolas realized how beautiful he was, how talented he had become. Between the two of them there were no secrets, Santiago knew the musician's troubled past. His heartache of losing his maker, of being discarded and left in a world he could barely understand. He knew of the fire, of the blood, of broken hearts and broken hands. He moved closer, his chest pressed to his maker's back, hands wrapped tightly around the waist, lips searching from a taste of that skin, inviting themselves on the hollow of Nicolas' neck, softly biting, licking and scrapping over the vein, his heart soaring as he felt that marble chest tightening, that mouth, sensual and wicked opening and the notes of those sinful moans filling his ears. Santiago loved the way Nicolas surrendered himself completely when he was enveloped by passion. He wanted to hear those moans more than he wished for blood.

  
"Come on..." Nicolas was anchored in those arms, waiting for those fangs to finally descend. Set his heart on fire once again. He ached for the pain and the pleasure. He tightened his hand on Santiago's wrist, letting his fall on his beloved's shoulder as the pain came as pure and pleasurable as he had wished for. Nips, small bites and that wicked tongue tracing a blood and saliva stripe over his neck. He felt he could come just from those touches and teases.

  
The night was young and the two of them got ready for another of their favorite pass times. Nicolas had been told not to be so close to mortals but he couldn't help but end up immersed in their work. Together with Santiago he attended various debates in auditoriums, always enjoying a good debate. He had began to read again the books he had abandoned in Sorbonne for music, engaging with Santiago in various conversations over politics and laws. He rediscovered he had a sharp mind and a passion for these subjects, capable of blending his love for music and art with the practical matters of the century. Nicolas had turned out capable enough of securing some financial stability.

At first, there had been simple winnings at the card tables. He didn't tried to force the minds too hard but he enjoyed these small victories. Over minds, over voices from the past telling him he will fall and the abyss will consume him. It felt like a lifetime ago. A time when his heart had broken watching his mortal lover turned maker leave him without a second glance. May the fates bring Lestat what he went in search of, Nicolas had his life in Madrid. It might not be the life of a traditional vampire. He didn't venture in the unknown, aware of his powers limitations. Powers comes in time, when the blood grows older. He knew the laws. Others learned them from their makers as a prerequisite, he had learned them through trial and error.

  
Nicolas thought of attempting to contact another vampire. Not for him but for his Santiago. Between maker and child there was a veil of silence. He had thought his all he knew, all he had learned. He wanted his only fledgling to become stronger than he had been, not be plagued by his questions, his desperation, like he felt at the beginning when he didn't even knew vampires could read minds. He screamed, frightened when the Innocents came and spoke in his mind. A lifetime ago. It felt vain but Nicolas was grooming Santiago into the vampire he should had been from a start and the two of them felt like two peas in the same pod. His wickedness was matched by Santiago's. The two of them ruthless and calculated. Yet Nicolas wanted to asses his childe skills.

  
"Have you read the gazette from Paris?" Santiago asked as the two of them sat in the back of a shady tavern, their favorite hunting ground. There was excitement in Santiago's voice as he opened the thin paper newspaper to a section where Nicolas recognized in the drawing the Theatre des Vampires in Paris. Santiago grew each day more curious about this establishment. Open in the middle of humanity. Daring and wicked. Still delivering the plays of his maker. Nicolas read the article describing one play he had wrote before his hands had fallen. He could ran away from his past but his past was always looming in the shadows.

  
"Yes, I did" he folded the paper. "Apparently, they still use my material. I thought they had come up with something else by now" he said with his casual arrogant tone. Those plays called back to previous pain and suffering, the outlet he had found to unleash all he felt. The way he felt.

  
He saw in Santiago's eyes the desire to be part of such a theater, the hunger to entrance the audience. He knew the yearning of the immortal heart accompanying his own. He feared for the day he would have to let Santiago follow his wishes. As far as he knew makers were strict, teacher like. He treated his child like an equal partner. He didn't deny knowledge and found inside him, the capability to deliver authority without the harsh severity he had seen in others.

  
It was past midnight when Nicolas stood alone. The elegant buildings of Madrid made way to the outskirts. He had left Santiago to attend a play and was now attempting to do something he didn't quite knew how to do. He had adapted himself to shielding his mind, he was now capable to ensnare the mortals. With a bit of effort but small victories counted. He tried to work on his mind defenses. He sighted and concentrated the words flowing in his mind, trying to contact someone who he trusted.

  
_"I don't know if this will work and I apologize for taking so long to call you but I need you Eleni. I need to speak to you"_

  
He hoped he had did it the right way. He hoped his call will be answered.

* * *

  
A month or so passed from that night. Nicolas was in his villa scribbling a few notes while Santiago was reading a small brochure from the University. His mind picked up a signal. A vampire, older than him. His heart skipped a beat. He lifted himself from the chair and almost ran to the door, making his way into the street. He suddenly found himself pushed to a nearby wall, a cloaked figure in front of him. A familiar sting of a palm across his check made him smirk. He sort of expected that. Delicate hands pulled on the cloak, a white face framed by a dark hair styled into a simple braid and those familiar dark eyes bearing into his very soul.

  
"How could you wait so long, _Nicola'_? How could you?" she hissed, her voice however betraying the agony she had lived. "I thought you dead, a ghoul unable to die. We went in search of your ashes. Not a sound, not a whisper and now this? What did you do?" he could feel her pain and emotions like waves meeting his. Tight arms wrapped around him and all he could do was hold her in her arms just as tight.


End file.
